Please Stop Before you Hurt me More
by Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin
Summary: Sam just can't take the fact that Danny is still oozing over Paulina and just breaks down. A certain hero of hers comes later that night and makes it all better. oneshot DxS Will there be fluff? you betcha! Rated T for the safe side.


Please Stop Before you hurt me more.

Sam's POV

"I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!" I screamed into my pillow, thinking about how my true love hurt my in the worst way possible, in the heart. I loved him more than he could ever know, love him more than he could return, or understand. It all started when _Paulina_ (rawr, evil bitchy witch) walked into the cafeteria today. She had a pack of letter jacket-clad jocks following her every move, just giving her all their attention. Apparently more than jocks did that, as I turned to my left to see Danny gaze at shallow being.

"Danny, how times do I have to ask you this? What do you see in that shallow little witch?" I asked Danny who was a little too distracted to listen to my rant. "Hello! Earth to Danny? You there?"

"..uh, wha? Hmm, oh, im sorry Sam, what?" he asked with a lot of cuteness and innocence in his face. A little too much actually, as I was caught, well, _gazing_, into his deep, bright blue eyes, a little too distracted by what he said to me. "What? Sam? Hello? You asked me a question?"

"oh, ya, hehehe," I replied with a some noticeable blushing arising in my cheeks, "what exactly do you guys love about Paulina anyway, her looks?"

"yeah, duh!" Tucker said, interrupting a semi-serious talk between Danny and I. "But its just little crush, that's all, I mean only _real_ shallow people actually 'love' her Sam."

Danny, still gazing at Paulina, oblivious to Tucker's remark had this to say: "Guys, I think my days of silly boy-hood crushes are over, im in love!"

My blood really started to boil, and I just left the cafeteria, and stomped off to the girls bathroom to freshen up. "Stupid Danny, why does he have to be blinded by a shallow shroud of popularity and glitz? Why cant he just love someone for who they are, not what they look like." I told myself, as my eyes slightly moistened up a bit. "maybe he will grow up soon, before he completely kills my emotions…to that shallow little Paulina."

I was unaware that Paulina in fact, had just waltzed her way in the bathroom, and told me in a very agitated voice:

"Shallow? Did you just call me Shallow you little goth-freak?"

"There is nothing wrong with dealing out facts Paulina." I quipped back, in a mocking tone, as I was about ready to head back to my salad sitting at the lunch table.

"Listen you ugly little freak, do you know _why,_ your little boyfriend, along with the rest of the school loves me? Because I'm beautiful and popular, and Danny will always love me even when I make a complete ass out of him, and turn him down each time. He hates you freak, he HATES you!"

I wanted to claw her eyes, and what ever may be inside her head, brains perhaps, out and rip them to shreds; but my current emotional state and the fact that Star and some other satellite girl were laughing at me I justcouldn't sum up the courage to fight back, and I just left the girls bathroom bawling, with tears running down my cheek, bringing down my mascara, to make my whole cheek sticky, and wet, and black. Running out of the main school doors all the way home. It didn't help that I tripped running down the stairs and skinned my elbows, and hit my nose on the ground. My nose began to bleed as even more mascara-stained tears ran down my cheeks, and my neck and stained my new clothes that I bought earlier _just _to impress Danny. He didn't notice, all he cared about was the manipulating evil witch that was just some eye candy that would just take a rusty blade and shove through his heart, given the chance.

I was crying for myself for the most part, all the bad things Paulina had told to me in the past, this was just the straw that broke the camel's back. I was ugly, Danny couldn't love me. I wanted to be beautiful; I was willing to change everything, just for him. I wouldn't even do that for my parents (not that id do much for them anyway) I just wanted to be with him, no matter the cost, even if my ego and individuality suffered. I wanted to tell him that, but he loved Paulina, and would just kill our relationship, but since that was already happening, I had half a mind to do that later that day. I wanted him to hold me, and care for me, be his number one priority, be the reason he wakes up in the morning. I wanted to gaze in Danny's deep, deep, baby blue eyes, but ever since that shallow, shallow, girl got a death-grip on his heart, I can only cry my eyes out until I cant cry anymore, and then tell him how felt. After he told me to leave and tell me how ugly I looked, I would cry even more.

I knew that's how it would happen, he would have Paulina at his side, backing her up while she was getting ready to make fun of him and degrade him even more, and I could do is watch. I was also crying for him as well. I loved him and cared for him, and was worried that he may go into a deep depression, in which no one could reach him; I didn't want that to happen, I didn't want anything bad to happen to Danny, even if he deserved it.

I practically knocked down my front doors, and sped up to my room and cried, that's where I am now, just bawling my eyes out and tasting the horrible taste of salty tears mixed with what was left of the remaining makeup around my eyes. It stained my pillow, my sheets, my clothes and my feelings. I just wanted for it all to end. I cried for hours until about 11 o'clock at night, that's when I started to settle down. When I heard a slight tap on my window, and I started to shiver. My heart didn't know what to do, I was heartbroken, by what I knew he would do, and was excited to see the boy that I am head over heels in love with. He phased in and noticed all the tissues scattered around the floor, he transformed back into the blue-eyed, black-haired, caring boy I fell in love with. Danny climbed on to my bed and gave me a little hug, which made me start crying softly.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Danny said with the utmost sincerity I've ever heard. And to which I only replied:

"What's wrong Danny? I'll tell you what's wrong! You love Paulina for her looks, and not someone worthwhile for their personality, she's gonna rip your heart out and feed it to you, and has warped your brain with thoughts on how bad I look, and how perfect _she _is! That's what's wrong Danny, I'm losing you!"

There was a moment of silence, but was broken with Danny's voice.

"Sam, that's not true, well I did like Paulina a lot, but I quickly found out that she has nothing to offer but some eye candy. So don't worry about my being force-fed my own heart…" he said with a cute chuckle, which stopped my crying, but not the sadness within. "And Sammy, I _do_ love someone for their personality, _and _their looks."

"Who? Valerie, she couldn't love all of you… she wants to kill half of you Danny!"

"No Sammy, it's not Valerie, it's, well…it's really hard for me to say this but: I love…"

I was crying inside as I was expecting to hear any girls name, or any word at all, except for: "….you Sammy."

I was shocked, I couldn't believe it, he loves me too? I started to cry again… with joy, as he wrapped his arms around me, pulled me in for a nice, warm hug, which was so fuzzy, and comfy that I didn't want to leave his grasp. But pushed me away slightly and I saw his cheeks fill up with a red hue… I stared into his deep blue eyes, and he into mine, as he slowly closed them and brought his ever so cute face in to mine, and gave me a romantic, passionate kiss, which warmed my body better than hot cocoa. He laid down with me on my bed and he cuddled up with me, his hands on top of my belly button, softly pulling me into him, and my arms wrapped around his as I closed my eyes and smiled with love, the first time I smiled all day… and I couldn't happier.

_Paulina has no idea what she's missing out on… and it's too bad I don't care at all…_

End.


End file.
